It's Not Christmas Without You
by QuinnOfConeyIsland
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year and Sarah is spending Christmas with her family, but somehow she still feels rather lonely. There is someone missing and maybe he is missing her? Perhaps a Christmas miracle or a hopeful wish can bring them together? (A Labyrinth Christmas story in three parts.)
1. Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Part I: 'Tis the Season to be Jolly**

Now it's Christmas

And you're so far away

On this Christmas

I just wish you had stayed

And I wonder

If you're thinking of me today

 _It's Not Christmas Without You_ by Katharine McPhee

* * *

Sarah buttoned her red winter coat and tied her black and Irish green checkered scarf around her neck as she walked out of the bright and warm café, preparing herself to be met by the chilly afternoon air. The sky was filled with grey clouds and snow was lightly falling from them. She shivered as a gust of wind passed by. Reaching a gloved hand into her pocket, she took out her black beanie and pulled it down over her ears. Then she started her walk home through the town, leaving footprints behind her in the thin layer of snow.

She had taken a part-time job at the café as soon as she started college to pay the rent for her apartment. She earned a minimum wage and therefore she often had to get up early or work late hours to get the money she needed. Today though, the café was closing earlier. It was Christmas Eve and not only could you see it, but you could feel it in the air. There was no mistaking the joy in every face she passed in the street. When she came to the town square, a choir was singing carols in front of the big Christmas tree. It was all lit up in bright colors and Sarah smiled at the sight. The angelic voices brought a kind of warmth in the bitter cold. When she had passed the square, she stopped by a shop window to look at the many Christmas baubles on display. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a snow globe with a small figure depicting Rudolph the red nosed reindeer inside. She stared at it for several minutes and it didn't take long for the reindeer to be replaced by an image of herself in a white, glittering ball gown. Even though it had been eight years since then, it was so easy for her to reimagine her journey through the Labyrinth. She could remember how foolish she had been, wishing her brother away. Back then, he had been nothing but a burden to her. An unwanted family member along with her stepmother. Now, Toby meant the world to her and she had grown to appreciate Irene over the years. In other words, she had matured. Grown up. But there would always be a part of her that would never grow up. She still held on to her childhood and her friends. Sarah couldn't keep the sad smile from forming on her lips. It had been so long since she'd last seen them; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. She wondered if they celebrated Christmas in the Underground. If _he_ celebrated Christmas. Her sad smile instantly turned into a frown and she left the shop window behind, suddenly in a hurry to get home. But leaving the thoughts of _him_ behind was not an option. If only she hadn't stopped to look at that snow globe. Then maybe she wouldn't have been reminded of the fact that she actually missed him too. She wondered if he missed her just as much. Probably even more, she thought. Or maybe not at all? Dread seeped through her like poison. What if he had forgotten all about her? The very thought of it made her gloomy. Much more than she wanted to admit. She didn't even have a good reason for missing him. All he ever did during her quest was try to bring her down. And yet, his last words had seemed so sincere. _Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ He needed to learn a thing or two about love, though.

When Sarah got to her apartment and her eyes landed on the clock on the kitchen wall, she cursed herself for stopping by that window. She only had about fifteen minutes to get ready and catch the bus that would take her to her father's house. At first glance, she could have sworn her clock had added the number thirteen in her absence. Because why not? There was no time to take a shower, but she figured she could just as well do that at her father's. She would be staying over the night and celebrate Christmas the next day with him, Irene and Toby. Usually, her cousins would come too, but this year, they had decided to spend Christmas in Cyprus. They were probably already working on their tans. Not that she was that jealous. Christmas was, according to Sarah, the most wonderful time of the year and without snow, the charm of the season was lost.

She had everything packed within ten minutes and made sure all the lights were off before leaving her apartment and walking to the bus stop. When she got on the bus, it was hard to ignore the heavily decorated interior. It almost made her feel ashamed that she'd never bothered to make an effort decorating her own place. All she had was a star hanging in her bedroom window and a couple of figurines here and there in the form of gnomes and pixies. Not even her curtains were the right color for the season. The next thing she noticed was that she was the only passenger. Perhaps there would be more along the way. She took one of the seats in the front and let her gaze wander over the people walking by. Often they came in pairs. They looked so happy, holding hands or stealing kisses. The joy was all around her and Sarah tried so hard to be a part of it, but all she could do was mope. Seeing all those couples only reminded her of the failed relationships she had been part of. She had started dating in her late teenage years, but nothing serious ever came out of it. Every time she felt as if there was something missing. What she was looking for simply wasn't there. It had to be a curse or something. But who knew, maybe a Christmas miracle would come her way? Maybe her one true love would get on this very bus and sit with her?

No one got on the bus.

By the time the bus arrived at her stop, it had gotten dark, but through the cracks between the clouds, she could see stars shining bright. _I move the stars for no one._ Sarah told herself to stop thinking about him. It couldn't possibly lead to anything good. "Merry Christmas, Miss!" the bus driver said when she got off. His smile was so big, she couldn't help but return it. It seemed like his spirits were higher than the stars in the sky and as he drove off, Sarah was sure he was eager to get home to his family. It lifted her own spirits, if only a little. She picked up a rapid pace and headed to her own family.

Toby had been looking out the window for a long time waiting for his sister, so when he finally saw her coming up to the house, he rushed to the door and opened it for her. "Sarah!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Toby!" Sarah picked him up into her arms and twirled around, making him laugh. He was nine years old now and soon he would be too heavy for her to carry. She wished he would stop growing and as the thought crossed her mind, she held him tighter to her, but Toby had had enough.

"All right, put me down!" He tried pushing away, but Sarah wasn't planning on letting him go just yet.

"Oh yeah?" She started tickling him and in response, he laughed uncontrollably and started kicking his legs. Eventually, she had to surrender and put him down. Their father appeared in the doorway and opened his arms wide for his daughter.

"Welcome home Sarah and Merry Christmas!" He enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Merry Christmas dad." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." That's when Irene called from the kitchen.

" _Robert, would you please close the door? It's getting cold in here!_ " He did as told and ushered Sarah inside. She took off her coat and hung it up on the rack before following her father into the kitchen where Irene was making dinner.

"Sarah, it's so good to see you again!" Irene did not hesitate to give her a hug. Things were much better between them now than ever before.

"It's good to see you too."

"Dinner will be ready in just a moment. Why don't you take your packing with you upstairs to your room in the meantime?" Irene suggested politely and Sarah agreed it was a good idea. She had missed her old room.

When she opened the door to peek inside, she found that her room was just as she'd left it before she had moved out. Of course, many of the things she'd taken with her to her apartment and some things were safely stored up in the attic. Other than that, her bed was still there, neatly made and waiting for her to sleep in it and her vanity was also there to her right. She put her bag down on the bed and it was then she saw it lying on her pillow. A large, white feather with brown speckles. Could it be? Gingerly, she picked it up in her hand and ran her fingers along the edges. It was much softer than it appeared. Looks could be deceiving. Her father called from downstairs, telling her that dinner was ready. Sarah lifted the pillow and hid the feather underneath. She would have to look closer later.

Before she went to bed that night, she had a shower and braided her hair so that it would be wavy in the morning instead of straight and plain boring. It would be something new and refreshing. A chance to make herself up for once. It happened so rarely nowadays. She really missed playing dress up in the park. She put on her PJs, sat down on the bed and took out the feather to examine it further. There was a knock on her door and Toby walked in before Sarah said anything. Had she been younger, she would have scolded him for entering without permission. Now, she only greeted him with a smile. "Hey," she said. "What are you doing here?" He looked a little sheepish for some reason.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're home again." She could have cried. But she didn't.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Toby's gaze landed on the delicate feather in her hands and his brow furrowed.

"What's that?" he asked and walked up to the bed to have a closer look himself.

"It's a feather," she said and handed it to him. He took it and held it as gently as if he were holding a china cup. As if he was afraid that if he dropped it, it would break into a million pieces.

"But what kind of feather?" he asked suddenly and Sarah wasn't sure if her answer was correct, but her gut told her it was.

"An owl's feather. A barn owl to be exact."

"It's really soft." Sarah nodded.

"It is." Then she changed the subject. "So, do you think Santa will come down the chimney with your presents during the night?" Toby rolled his eyes at that and handed back the feather.

"Sarah, I'm too old to believe in Santa." She had no idea what had made him stop believing, but she supposed all children grew up at some point. Still, she was slightly disappointed at hearing him say it. Especially after knowing what he'd been through as a baby.

"If you say so," she said with a shrug and tried to hide her disappointment the best she could. They said good night and Toby left her alone with the feather again. She put it back under her pillow and turned the lights off to finally go to sleep. She hadn't wished for anything this Christmas. There was nothing she particularly wanted. But closing her eyes, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted and the words subconsciously slipped through her mouth. If her wish would come true remained to be seen. _If the Fates allow._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Hope you are well and in the mood for a Christmas story! This little fic will be divided into three parts. It won't be that long, but I hope you will still find it enjoyable! Christmas is just around the bend and I can't wait! Stay tuned for the second part. ;)**


	2. Secret Santa

**Part II: Secret Santa**

I'm too old to believe in Santa Claus

Or to leave a list under the tree

But I did this once

Or maybe it's a dream

Has he really brought you back to me?

* * *

Sarah was jolted awake early in the morning by Toby who had crawled up onto her bed, repeatedly exclaiming: "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Sarah grabbed the pillow under her head and flung it at her brother to make him get off. He only laughed when he rolled off the bed and ran out of her room, rushing down the stairs, no doubt eager to have a look at all the presents under the tree. Sarah yawned loudly and turned on the lamp next to her bed. If she didn't get up now, Toby would be back to torment her. She looked down at the feather and smiled. If she didn't get any presents, this one would be enough for her.

Without bothering getting dressed, Sarah went down into the kitchen with her PJs on and braids in her hair. Her father and stepmother were already up, dressed in their robes and making breakfast. "Morning," she announced and they reciprocated the gesture with weary smiles.

"Did Toby wake you up too?" her father asked when she sat down next to her brother by the table. The culprit showed off a coy smile and they could do nothing but laugh heartily.

At least Toby was patient enough to wait with opening the presents until everyone was dressed and well awake, although Sarah thought he might explode from excitement. The outfit she had chosen was simple: a green sweater with a Christmas motif and a pair of comfy blue jeans. It was only her wavy hair that stood out and she received compliments on it from everyone. There were plenty of presents under the tree, the majority for Toby of course. Torn paper and strings littered the floor in a circle of disarray around him where he sat, opening gift after gift. Hopefully he wouldn't get bored in quite some time, what with all the toys he now admired and thanked everyone for. Sarah had bought him a Lego set in the form of a castle. He liked that very much. In return, he had given Sarah a small jewelry- and music box. Even though it was small, fitting in the palm of her hand, it was very beautiful with gilded rims and emerald stones covering it. From their parents, she got a silver necklace.

When the floor was cleared of litter and they were getting ready to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ , Robert noticed there was still a present left under the tree. He took it out and examined it. It was flat and rather long, wrapped in a shimmering red. He turned it over, looking for a label. All it said was: _For Toby._ "Hey kid, you forgot one," he said and Toby didn't hesitate to go get it. Robert looked to Irene and they shared the same puzzled faces. The present wasn't from them. That left only one other person. Toby had already unwrapped his present and his jaw dropped so far it might as well have hit the floor. In his hands, he held a sword. Plastic of course, but it looked very real. The details were remarkable. So remarkable, that the blade even shone in the light and you could see your own reflection in it.

"Cool!" Toby exclaimed and waved the sword around.

"Why, Sarah," Robert said and looked to his daughter, who also had a hard time comprehending what was going on. She was certain that all of the presents had been opened. "That was a very nice gift!"

"Very nice indeed!" Irene concurred and beamed at her son who was clearly enjoying the gift. Sarah could only blink.

"But, I didn't…"Sarah never got the chance to finish her sentence. Toby ran up to her and gave her the tightest of hugs.

"Thank you, Sarah! You're the best sister ever!"

"Um… you're welcome." _Could it be?_ It was the best explanation she could come up with, but she kept it to herself and played along. If she told them that the present was from the Goblin King, they would think she was joking. Sarah looked out the window, but all she saw was white snow. _Where are you?_

She kept her eyes open for signs the rest of the day. First the feather and now the present for Toby. There could only be one person responsible. Her vigilance was all in vain, though. Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. It was almost time for her to leave now. In the morrow, she had to be back at work again. Then the magic would be gone. Oh, what she wouldn't give for a way to stop time. Before she left, Sarah made sure to have a private talk with Toby who hadn't let go of his sword for one second. "Toby, I need to tell you something."

"About what?"

"About the sword," she nodded to the toy in his hand. "Toby… It wasn't from me." He furrowed his small eyebrows.

"But it wasn't from mom and dad. Then it _has_ to be from you." She shook her head.

"But it didn't say it was from me," she countered. "All it said was that it was for you. Toby, I can assure you that it most certainly wasn't from me."

"Then who?" Sarah shrugged and gave him a coy smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Someone who knows your name is on the Nice List." She gave him a wink and his face was now full of wonder instead of uncertainty.

"Santa?" he asked hopefully and it made her so happy. Perhaps now he would believe again?

"I should think so." _Well,_ almost _at least._

* * *

 **A/N: So this was part two. Only one more left! I know this part was quite short, but the next one will be longer. Promise! ;) I can't believe it will be Christmas this week! Do you guys have everything ready yet? I still need to get some presents for my family and we need to put up the Christmas tree (we always do that the day before), but other than that everything seems to be in order. Until next time!**


	3. The Greatest Gift

**Part III: The Greatest Gift**

It's Christmas

All I wanted this year

On this Christmas

Was for you to be near

I won't wonder

If you're thinking of me

'Cause you're here

My one wish has come true

It's no longer Christmas without you

* * *

Saying goodbye was always hard and she wanted nothing more than to stay just a little longer, but Sarah had to leave. Her father said it was a shame she had to go back to work so early and both he and Irene were worried she would exhaust herself with hardly any spare time. She assured them she would be fine and said that if she didn't leave now, she would miss the bus. Toby was the last person she hugged.

Once again she found herself alone on a bus, but when she looked out the window, there was not a soul in sight. They were probably inside, warm by the fire and having a good time. She had had a good time as well, but now it was over. If anything, she felt more depressed and even lonelier now than before. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess you can't have everything you wish for._

She stepped into an empty apartment – dark and dismal. No fire to keep her warm and no one to keep her company. She was all alone again. On Christmas. It just wasn't fair. But now was not the time for self-pity, she told herself. It could be worse. She took off her outer garments and entered the kitchen where something caught her eye. A present was waiting for her on the kitchen table. It was wrapped in blue paper and silver strings. A note was attached to it. The handwriting was neat and curvy. _For Sarah._ That was all it said. The package itself wasn't that big, but when she picked it up in her hands, it was quite heavy. If she didn't know how it had gotten there, she probably would have thrown it out the window, thinking it was a bomb or something. But Sarah was undeterred, knowing that nothing was impossible. Magic existed, that much was true.

"Aren't you going to open it?" She tensed at the sound of his voice and didn't quite know what to do. If she turned around, would he really be there? Or would it all be some twisted dream? She decided to find out. Without turning, she asked:

"Why should I?" A low chuckle was all that came from him and then she heard his feet shuffling across the floor, getting closer and closer. They stopped just behind her and when she felt his body making contact with hers, she knew it wasn't a dream. He was even closer now than he had ever been before. Feeling his body heat was enough to make her weak at the knees. His face leaned in closer still and he breathed down her neck. She kept staring ahead and held her breath.

"Because it's Christmas," he whispered and she could clearly picture the smirk on his face. Hearing his voice so close to her ear was almost torture. All of a sudden, she felt something that she shouldn't be feeling. That very something she had been missing with every other man she'd met. Slowly turning her head around, the first thing she saw were his lips, curved into that perfect smirk she had pictured. Then she met his eyes. His perfectly imperfect, mismatched eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come," she breathed.

"For you," he said and gently stroked her face with the back of his gloved hand, "I will always come." His touch made her heart flutter. She didn't respond, but turned to look down at the gift in the palms of her hands. There was no telling what was inside. Feeling her hesitating, he decided to help her along the way by snaking both arms underneath hers to pull at the silver strings and unwrap the present. She felt herself leaning back into his embrace. She was safe there. The strings fell to the floor and Sarah picked up where he left off and started tearing at the paper while his unoccupied hands went to rest on her waist. The blue wrapping followed the strings' descent to the floor and now she was holding a box in her hand with a lid on top. Sarah removed the lid and reached one hand into the box. It closed around a circular object. A snow globe. Inside it she saw a couple dancing. The man was wearing a blue, sparkling jacket and the woman was wearing a pearl white, shimmering ball gown. It was beautiful. When she shook it, instead of snow flakes, it was glitter that whirled all around. Her jaw dropped as she marveled at the ornament before her.

"Do you like it?" She turned around fully this time and stepped back so she could have a proper look at him. He wore a dark red leather jacket with a grand collar, skin tight, black pants and tall boots to go with. She thought he was like a very sexy Santa Claus, but without a white beard or a silly red hat.

"I love it," she said, not only referring to the snow globe. "Thank you." His smirk was replaced by a genuine, warm smile. He was happy to hear she liked it.

"You're welcome." Sarah put the globe down on the table and then remembered her brother's gift.

"I suppose I should thank you on behalf of Toby." Jareth's face lit up at this, as if he was just then remembering some fond memory from long ago.

"Yes, how did he like his present?"

"Very much," she assured. Then his smile faded somewhat.

"He's grown a great deal, the little lad." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "You know, I grew quite fond of him. It's a little sad he has to grow up so fast." She nodded in agreement.

"It is." There was a pause. The only sound came from the ticking of the clock. But this time, there was no need to run.

Jareth closed the distance between them again, grabbing both her hands in his. "I miss you, Sarah. Not a day goes by without me thinking of you." So he did think of her. _Then why didn't you come?_ She hadn't realized she'd voiced the question out loud until he smiled again with a shake of his head. "Sarah, I cannot come unless you wish me to. Those are the rules." All the pieces fell into place. Last night she had made a wish. And it came true. She smiled knowingly.

"Then I know what I'm going to wish for my birthday." He raised his angled eyebrows.

"Oh, do you now? Pray tell what it is." She shook her head.

"Nu-uh. If I do, my wish might not come true."

"Then perhaps you might grant _my_ wish?" He briefly glanced up at the ceiling, indicating for her to do the same. She looked up and saw mistletoe hanging there right above their heads. Mistletoe that she knew had not been there before. When she looked into his face again, his smirk was back. She couldn't say no. He had granted her wish and even given her a present. It would be very cruel of her to deny him this one wish. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and gave in.

"All right, but just a little peck."

At least that's what she told herself.

They both kept their eyes open as she reached up to kiss him. It was all over in a second. Then their eyes met and it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time, in a whole new light. She should have known it was dangerous. Once she'd had a taste, she only craved more and it seemed he was thinking the same thing. This time, _he_ took the initiative and brought her face close. The kiss was anything but forced. It was all rather affectionate and neither of them thought to rush things. Taking it slow only meant they could appreciate one another better and simply bask in the moment and the feeling of finally not being alone anymore.

When they broke apart, Sarah was feeling lightheaded, but in a good way. And should she faint, she knew he would catch her from falling. They smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Jareth."

* * *

It's only a kiss, you know

So don't you ask for more

Under the mistletoe

We'll fall in love for sure

 _I Wanna Kiss You So_ by Girls Aloud

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little fic and that it got you in the right spirits! So now we know who our secret Santa was. ;) I suppose it was not unforeseen, so the element of surprise was lost. Anyway, I'm not going to ramble any further. Have a very Merry Christmas and take care!**


End file.
